South Park Abusive
by Romana020
Summary: Randy divorced Sharon, now Stan has to deal with her pain and his pain. What can he do?  Crappy summary, sorry! This may or may not develop into some kind of couple story, but don't get your hopes up.
1. Prologue

-Abusive-

-Prologue-

Hi, My name is Stan Marsh. My life was far from normal when I was little, but that changed when I was 12 and now things are perfect. Well...all up until my father divorced my mother. I was 13 when he divorced her, and every night I'd hear them fight, it scared me. My mom was a wreck after he left, and I was there to comfort her.

Two weeks after he left, she finally snapped and started to beat me. I'm 17 now and the abuse has been going on for 5 years. When someone asks me 'What happened?' I just reply "Shelly beat me up."

No one knows Shelly has been gone ever since I was 14.

My super best friend Kyle Broflovski doesn't even know, I'm too scared to tell anyone. I don't want my mom to go to jail, I still love her. If I don't do anything, she might wind up killing me. If I send her to jail, she might be like Trent Boyette and try to kill me after she gets out.

What can I do? 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, don't worry! inseparable Chapter 5 will be up soon, promise!

Warning- Cursing, Child Abuse

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

Abusive- Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Stan. What's up?" Kyle asked as I approached the bus stop. Kyle has always been my best friend, ever since preschool. Other people saw him as a nerd, but I saw him as a person you could tell anything to and someone you could always count on.

"Not much.." I shrugged. I was limping slightly, which I hope he didn't notice. The night before my mom had stabbed me. It wasn't deep enough to the point where I had to go to the hospital, but it hurt like a bitch and it was bleeding a lot. I just put some Neo Sporen on it and wrapped it up in some gauze.

I noticed the sympathetic look on Kenny's face, which unnerved me. Kenny was always abused by his parents when he was little, I guessed that he knew what was happening to me because he's been through it so much. I gave him a cold stare, silently telling him to tell no one. He frowned and nodded, patting me on the back as I limped by him.

"Well if it isn't the little hippie." Eric sneered, punching me in the shoulder. Eric hasn't changed a bit. He was still over weight and a bigot. I winced at the hit, I still had a bruise there from a few days ago.

"Leave him alone, fat tits." Kyle scowled. If it was one thing I didn't need right now, it was a fight.

"Both of you shut up." I growled.

"Get the sand out of your vag, Stan." Eric teased. Kyle opened his mouth to say something but I clamped my hand over it to stop him.

"Don't start."

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked, unfortunately noting my limp.

"It's just Shelly." I lied. I felt bad lying to Kyle, he never lied to me, so why should I lie to him?

"Um..well, actually.." I sighed, I guess it's time to tell him. I leaned over and whispered what had been happening for the past 5 years and how Shelly left when I was 14. His eyes grew wide.

"Stan...why the fuck didn't you tell me?" He yelled, tears of frustration gathering in the corners of his eyes. I felt even worse now, so I cast my eyes down at my shoes.

"Haha the Jewish pansy's about to cry."

"SHUT UP CARTMAN." We both yelled.

"Screw you gahs! I didn't do anything. I'm going home." he stalked off in the direction I just came from. Kenny silently watched us.

"I didn't want to make you worry,"

"Let me see your leg," he growled. I silently obeyed, sitting down on the cold ground and lifting my pant leg up. Kenny came over to watch what was about to be unveiled.

Kyle unwrapped the gauze, placing it on the ground beside my leg. Kenny's eyes widened and Kyle's mouth dropped open.

"She...STABBED YOU?" He screeched. He was angry and upset now. God, what did I do?

"I'm calling my mom to come pick us up, you shouldn't of have been walking in the first place." He said, pulling out his green iphone.

"Mom? Can you come pick us up?" there was a pause "Yeah, I'm okay, but Stan isn't." another short pause, "I'll explain when you pick us up, get here as quick as you can." he said, hanging up.

Kyle re-wrapped the bandage and then gently pulled my pant leg down, then he helped me up with a sigh. Kenny helped Kyle support my weight so I didn't have to stand on my injured leg.

No one talked while we were waiting to be picked up, there was nothing to talk about. Kyle looked like he was thinking hard about something, his eyes occasionally darting towards the wound on my leg.

About 10 minutes later, Sheila arrived. Kyle and Kenny helped me into the back seat, then Kenny sat on the opposite side of me and Kyle got in the front seat.

"What happened, bubby?" she said, turning the car around and taking us back the way she came.

"You know how Stan's mom got divorced 5 years ago?"

"Yeah. How's she doing? She's been avoiding everyone for so long."

"Well, a few weeks after the broke up, she started beating Stan. He's been being beaten for 5 years and last night his mom...stabbed him in the leg." Kyle finished.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?" she said, stopping the car on the side of the road. We all jerked forward from the sudden stop. "Stan, why didn't you tell anyone? That doesn't sound like Sharon!"

I looked down at my feet again, too ashamed to say anything.

"Mom, calm down!"

"No, Kyle! Do you see how serious this is? We have to report her."

"I know it's serious! But we can't just report her. Stan's scared that when she gets out of jail that she'll come back to kill him. He even said that she almost did kill him a few times."

"...I guess you're right, bubby. Stan, you're coming to live with us."

"O-OK..." I sighed, now everyone was worrying about me. Great.


	3. Chapter 2

We were now at Kyle's house, having a meeting in the living-room. Kyle's mom had asked me to tell her everything that happened in the past 5 years. When I finally finished, he room was quiet. Kyle, his mom, his dad, Ike, and Kenny all had their eyes locked on me. Finally, she sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Stan. If I knew I would've done something." Sheila apologized sadly.

"I can't believe you hid all of this from Kenny and I," Kyle said, scowling at me. I just shrugged and averted my eyes. "If I knew sooner I would've already had you living here." he finished.

"Sorry," I said. Kenny looked a bit mad at me himself. We all knew Kenny got beaten by his parents on occasion, so why didn't we help? I guessed he was thinking the same thing.

"Well, Stan, we'll be sure to figure out a safe and hopefully easy way to handle this." Mr. Broflovski said.

"Are there any other cuts or wounds to take care of?" Kyle asked, I shook my head.

"Just bruises," I replied, he looked somewhat relieved.

"Well why don't you three go upstairs while me and Gerald talk this over." Sheila said. We all got up and headed to Kyle's room.

Once we were in, Kyle closed the door behind us and sat down in his computer chair while Kenny and I sat on his bed.

"Can we see the rest of your scars?" Kenny asked. I took off my coat so everyone could see my arms. There were large purple and blue bruises and many small scars. Kenny sighed and Kyle looked extremely disturbed by the sight.

"Is that all?" my ginger friend asked. I shook my head and took of my shirt, they both gasped.

There was a large scar going from the top of my left shoulder to the middle of my chest. There were also more large bruises and other semi-large scars across my stomach and hips.

"My god, Stan..." Kenny muttered, "those are worse than mine."

"I can't believe your mom would just do that. Out of all of our moms she was the kindest and most understanding." Kyle added.

"Besides Cartman's mom," Kenny said. Cartman's mom STILL did whatever Eric asked of her, but she was a bit more strict.

"Well, I guess some people have a lower tolerance than others and just snap." I said, they nodded in agreement.

"How are you even walking around? Those bruises look painful.." Kenny asked.

"It hurts, but I'm tolerating it." I sighed.

"Why don't you lay down and go to sleep? It'll take away the pain for a bit." My SBF said.

"Yeah, and we could get your clothes and things from your room," the blond smiled and patted me on the head.

"Just grab as many clothes as you can. Also, my ipod charger, the ipod dock, my phone, my laptop and its charger, my Wii, and all of the things that go with it." I listed, they nodded and Kyle made a mental list of it in his head.

"That's a lot. Kenny, empty your book-bag and I'll empty mine. I'll put all of the electronics in mine and you can grab the clothes. We'll empty Stan's back-pack and take that along in case." Kyle said, then he and Kenny proceeded emptying the school-bags and putting them on their backs.

"We'll be back soon, Stan." Kyle assured. I nodded, carefully laying down and drifting off to sleep.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**~Kyle and Kenny, Stan's house~**

"Good thing his bedroom window was open," Kenny shrugged, gathering all of Stan's clothes, socks, and boxers. Kyle gathered the electronics, placing them carefully and neatly in the bag. The duo looked around for any other things Stan might need.

Kenny looked under the bed and laughed quietly. 'So, Stan reads porn, huh? Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me~' he thought with a smile, grabbing them and putting them in Stan's backpack.

Kyle spied a pile of school books on the desk and put them in Stan's book-bag as well. He also grabbed Stan's prized football, which was signed by Stan's favorite player.

"Stan, baby, come here~" the boys heard his mom sing sweetly up the stairs, then heard her footsteps.

"Quick, go!" Kyle said, throwing Stan and Kenny's backpack out the window. Kenny quickly climbed down and grabbed the 2 socks.

"Hurry, Kyle!" he hissed. Kyle put the bag of electronics on is back and climbed down the side of the house quickly but carefully.

They heard a door open and then an angry scream. Frightened, the 2 boys made a dash for Kyle's house. When Kyle looked back at the window, he saw Stan's mom glaring at them. "Shit!" Kyle cursed under his breath.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**~Kyle's house, Kyle's P.O.V.~**

After 13 minutes of running we finally reached my house. I opened the front door and saw my mom glaring at Kenny and I.

"Where have you two been?" She asked, eying the backpacks.

"We went to get Stan's things for him, he's sleeping." I said defensively.

"That was dangerous, you know what she could of have done to you?" she lectured, I sighed.

"We snuck in the window, but his mom saw us run away," I said, shifting my weight to my other foot. These book-bags were heavy.

"Well don't do it again," she scolded, going back into the kitchen. Kenny and I ran back upstairs, placing the bags on my desk.

"So his mom saw us running?" the blond asked me.

"Mhm..she probably knows that he's over here since my house is in this direction, and me and Stan always hang out. Do you think you could camp out here for a few days and help me watch over Stan?"

"Sure, but your mom would have to feed you, plus us, her, and your dad." Kenny said.

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to her about it. If push comes to shove I can feed you with my money," I assured, he frowned.

"I hate being poor, and I hate mooching off of my friends all of the time."

"You can't help it, Ken." I patted his shoulder, he smiled in return.

"Anyway, you should go talk to your mom," he stated. I nodded and headed downstairs.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**~Stan's P.O.V.~**

I woke up with a yawn and stretched carefully, sitting up. Kyle and Kenny (who were looking at something on the computer) looked over.

"Feel a bit better?" Kyle asked, abandoning the computer and taking a seat beside me. Kenny closed out the internet and joined him.

"Yeah, a little. Your bed is soft," I smiled.

"I wish I had a soft bed, but it's all lumpy and hard..." Kenny shrugged, we laughed.

~Chapter 2 End~


	4. Chapter 3

I have the chapter done, I just need to type it. I can't do that due to a severe burn. I hope you all will still wait! 


End file.
